yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
PaniK
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! | appears_in_gb = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters | appears_in_gbc = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories | appears_in_gba = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of the Roses | Height = 7 ft 3 | Weight = 350 pounds | gender = Male | organization = Industrial Illusions | occupation = Eliminator | tournament1 = Duelist Kingdom | result1 = Eliminated | anime_deck = Darkness | ntr_deck = Dark Zone Deck | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} PaniK, known as the Player Killer of Darkness in the Japanese version and Yamitsukai in certain video games, is a player Eliminator hired by Maximillion Pegasus. He is a brutal man who targeted Duelists who had earned many Star Chips. Biography Duelist Kingdom Because of his brutality, and the apparent frequency with which he knocks Duelists out of the tournament, he wears 2 double-sized Dueling Gauntlets. PaniK forced Mai Valentine to wager all eight of her Star Chips in their Duel despite the fact that she only needed to wager two to achieve the ten required. Yugi Muto and his friends arrived just after PaniK defeated Mai. In order to salvage the situation and return Mai's Star Chips, Yami Yugi challenged PaniK to a Duel. Although PaniK's use of "Castle of Dark Illusions" and the night field both gave his monsters a powerful advantage, Yugi managed to flush out his monsters with "Swords of Revealing Light", forcing PaniK to use "Chaos Shield" for further defense. As a result, Yugi took advantage of this by destroying the Castle's floatation ring with the effect of "Catapult Turtle". When the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" expired, the castle fell on top of PaniK's monsters that were unable to escape the confines of "Chaos Shield", destroying them. With this costing him the Duel, PaniK activated the arena's flame ejectors in an attempt to incinerate Yami Yugi. However, Yami Yugi was protected by the power of the Millennium Puzzle and inflicted a Mind Crush on PaniK, presumably exorcising the evil within him. (In the English anime, it caused PaniK's soul to be sent to the Shadow Realm.) Waking the Dragons PaniK also appeared as one of the lost souls wandering the Stone Wilderness, when Yami Yugi ventured through to find Yugi. Other appearances PKD manga portal.png | Player Killer of Darkness (manga) Panik-DDM.png | [[Panik (DDM)|Panik (Dungeon Dice Monsters)]] Deck Anime Panik plays a Dark Attribute Fiend Deck. Using "Castle of Dark Illusions" he conceals his monsters within a field of shadows, protecting against attacks since his opponents cannot see his cards and thus cannot know how powerful they are; the Night also provides his monsters with a Field Power Bonus, while covering other terrains, preventing his opponents from gaining the same advantages. His monsters are mostly level 5 Fiend-Types with unusual ATK and DEF values, ending in 10, 30, 80, etc, while most monsters have values that end in 00 or 50. This is so that their ATK and DEF become close to their manga ATK and DEF after they gain the Field Power Bonus from the night. e.g. "Castle of Dark Illusions" had 1200 ATK and 2500 DEF in the manga. In the anime it had 920 ATK and 1930 DEF, which rose to 1196 and 2509 after the Field Power Bonus. In the manga, it did not gain a Field Power Bonus. When his monsters are revealed by "Swords of Revealing Light", Panik switches to a defensive strategy, bolstering his monsters' DEF with "Chaos Shield". Yami Yugi claims Panik's method of Dueling is the way of a coward, only powerful when he strikes from the shadows and cowering when confronted in the open, with Yugi's counter-strategy using Panik's reliance on defense against him by putting him in a position where his defenses trap and destroy his own monsters. Video games Duel Monsters In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Player Killer of Darkness appears as an opponent in the dark Forest area of the Duelist Kingdom island. His Deck consists of many Dark, Fiend-Type Monsters, including Castle of D. Magic and Metal Guardian, used in his Duel against Yugi. Duelists of the Roses Reshef of Destruction Nightmare Troubadour Duels Trivia * PaniK is the last person Yami Yugi ever performed a Mind Crush on. * The capitalized letters of "P" and "K" in PaniK's name appear to reference the letters emblazoned on his jacket, which in turn references his status as a [[Eliminators|'P'''layer '''K'iller]]. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters